


sweater weather

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Songfic, challenge, does it even make sense, kind of?? it's based on the song but doesn't have lyrics as actual lyrics in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: When Bokuto says he wants the world in his hands, Akaashi suggests going on a trip together.Challenge fic based on The Neighbourhood song "Sweater Weather".





	

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write a short Bokuaka fic based on The Neighbourhood song "[Sweater Weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw)". The rules are to use the name of the song as a title and at least a few lines of lyrics somewhere in the fic itself.

When Bokuto says he wants the world in his hands, Akaashi suggests going on a trip together. 

"It's not the whole world yet, but it's something," he says, seriously, bringing his legs up on the bed. Bokuto rolls his eyes. He reaches for Akaashi's knee with his hand and moves his fingers up Akaashi's thigh to the hem of his sleeping shorts. Akaashi smiles faintly in reply, but he swats Bokuto's hand away. 

"Let's have an adventure." Bokuto whines, but then he smirks and Akaashi lets out a chuckle. 

"I believe you're talking not about the trip. You're a tease," Akaashi says, his voice slightly hushed, as he raises his eyebrows. Bokuto shrugs and he places his hands on Akaashi again. 

"Trip sounds good as well. But all I am is a man," he says, his lip corners curling upwards. He pulls Akaashi a bit closer to himself and leans forward, "and right now, I want the world in my hands." 

Akaashi snorts, but he leans into the kiss nevertheless. He knows what Bokuto thinks about. 

\- 

"I hate the beach," Bokuto says, but he's smiling. He is standing with his toes in the sand and he tilts his head to look back. They came to California to get their hands on a little bit of the world, but they left the city behind on the first day of their trip. 

"You don't." Akaashi sighs, rubbing his hands to warm them up, "You just hate the fact that it distracts you from everything else." 

Bokuto hums. He glances at Akaashi's hands, then looks up at his face. The wind is cold here, and with the sun set, the goose bumps start to raise on Akaashi's skin. 

"Do you want my sweater?" Bokuto asks, putting his shoes down, but Akaashi shakes his head. 

"I'm fine," he says and Bokuto rolls his eyes, taking a step back to stand behind Akaashi. 

"It's too cold for you here." Bokuto brings his arms around Akaashi who's wearing only a shirt. Akaashi lets out a soft puff, but he doesn't complain. He places his hands atop Bokuto's and after a few moments slides them up Bokuto's wrists and inside the sleeves of his sweater. Bokuto laughs. 

"Of course you're fine," he says, smiling, and starts squirming in his place, trying to fit his hands through the opposite holes of his sleeves. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi chuckles, trying to pull his hands out. Bokuto places his hands atop of Akaashi's though, not letting him take them out. It becomes a knot of limbs, and Akaashi quirks his eyebrow at how Bokuto even managed to do it. He wonders how long the sweater will hold before it gets torn at the sleeves. 

"Let me hold your hands in the holes of my sweater," Bokuto sing-songs as if it were lyrics to a song, and Akaashi giggles. He eases into the touch and tilts his head back to fit better against Bokuto's warm body. 

"Isn't the sand cold?" he asks, his eyes fixed on Bokuto's shoes next to him. He feels how Bokuto moves from one feet to another as if testing the sand. 

"Just a little bit," he admits, but before Akaashi can say anything, he adds, "Let's stay like this for a little bit longer. Until your hands get warm." 

"I didn't think it'll be this chilly," Akaashi says after a few moments, looking at the dark sea in front of them. Bokuto chuckles at his ear. 

"It's already sweater weather, Keiji," he says. He tightens his hold around Akaashi and lets out a hum, "I'll just have to keep you warm." 

\- 

"It might be sweater weather, but at least inside this place it's warm." Akaashi smiles, watching Bokuto taking off his sweater. Outside it's starting to pour and Akaashi's glad they got back to the hotel just in time. He closes the curtains even though there's no way anyone could look into their room from outside. It makes him feel somehow safer, and Bokuto beams at him, knowingly. 

"It's just us here," he says, walking up to Akaashi. His left hand meets Akaashi's waist and he watches Akaashi's face as if the time has stopped for a while. There's not much to say, but neither of them minds that. Sometimes it's the silence that guides them anyway. 

Bokuto's right hand moves up to touch Akaashi's neck and he knows that in a second Akaashi will touch his as well. Akaashi smiles, knowing that Bokuto knows, but he doesn't care about it, neither of them does. He touches Bokuto's neck with his fingers before wrapping his arms around it, pressing his lips against Bokuto's. 

Bokuto takes his breath away, he always does. Before meeting Bokuto, Akaashi never thought that one love and two mouths coming together can make his heart beat that hard. One moment it feels like his head is in the clouds, and the other he thinks he's holding the whole world in his hands. Maybe he is. 

Bokuto's tongue slides into Akaashi's mouth while his fingers work on the buttons of Akaashi's shirt, successfully taking it off moments later. They stumble to the bed; no shirt and no sweater is getting in their way when their hands caress each other's body. Bokuto's touch leaves goose bumps on Akaashi's skin, but this time it's not from the cold. 

"Let's have an adventure?" Akaashi asks teasingly in-between the kisses, and Bokuto laughs. 

"Let's have an adventure." 

He's always liked adventures, especially the ones with Akaashi. 

\- 

Bokuto puts his sweater into Akaashi's lap when the other is drinking coffee in the morning. 

"What's that?" Akaashi asks, putting his cup away. 

"It's too cold for you, so I'm giving you my sweater," Bokuto says with a little shrug, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't refuse it. Also, there's one condition I have." 

His lips are twirled into a satisfied smile. Akaashi takes the sweater and holds it up, looking at Bokuto with his eyebrows raised. 

"And that is?" he asks, but he doesn't wait for Bokuto to reply. He puts on the sweater, the familiar scent of Bokuto reaching his nose. It's warm. 

"You will still let me hold your hand." 

Akaashi laughs. Bokuto's sweater is a bit too big for him and the sleeves get down to his knuckles. He holds his hand up for Bokuto to take it. 

"In the holes of your sweater?" he asks, not being able to withhold his smile. 

Bokuto reaches for Akaashi's hand, entwining their fingers together, and he sits down next to him. 

"In the holes of my sweater," he says with a nod and he leans forward. Akaashi brings his other hand to touch Bokuto's neck, meeting his lips halfway. 

Bokuto likes sweater weather. 

It always feels cosy. 


End file.
